Neo Korea's Monsoon Gundam
by IHATEFANFICITON
Summary: plz r&r! and cut me some slack, it's my first one. and also no falmes! just r
1. The King of Spades

G Gundam:  
  
Shuffle Alliance  
  
Neo Korea's Monsoon Gundam  
  
A Fanfiction  
  
Written by: Keehyuk Kim  
  
A.K.A-xXdOmOnXx  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam, the Shuffle Alliance,etc. It is owned by Sunrise Co. and Komami Co. I believe. But I do own Neo Korea's Shunshin Lee and the Monsoon Gundam, etc.  
  
Chapter One  
  
~Stalker~ "It was a dark creepy night, like all nights after the Dark Gundam's take over, in Neo Japan, although Domon Kasshu (the King of Hearts of Neo Japan), his lover Rain Mikamura (also from Neo Japan), and the Shuffle Alliance ( Neo America's Chibodee Crocket the Queen of Spades (he is a male all right), Neo China's Sai Sici the Ace of Spades, Neo France's George de Sand the Jack of Diamonds, and Neo Russia's Argo Gulskii the Black Joker) defeated it almost four years ago. But today will we find out who is the mysterious fighter of Neo Korea is and what is with the new crest?" "Let's get things started. Sore de wa....GUNDAM FIGHT, READY GO!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~Domon~ "The new crest revealed. The King of Spades!"  
  
The newest colony, Neo Korea, represents the finally reunited Democracy People's Republic of Korea (North) and the Republic of Korea (South). Launched in 62 F. C., Neo Korea had only three years to find and train a Gundam Fighter. They were in luck to find Shunshin Lee very quickly. The Gundam, Monsoon Gundam, and Shunshin were sent to the traditional Gundam training grounds, the Guyana Highlands, a nice lush island with desert areas and cliffs for Gundam Fights (With hangars, etc.). On the carrier he meets his partner who happens to be a female.  
  
  
  
~Shunshin~ "Hey, who in the world are you?" ~Girl~ "Oh, hi, um. I'm Erin Lee your partner." ~Shunshin~" Hi...ungh!" A strange glowing crest appeared upon his right hand. ~Erin~ "Oh, let me see your hand." ~Shunshin~ "This is nothing outside a Shuffle Alliance crest."  
  
As Shunshin and Erin approached the Guyana Highlands, the Alliance was already there early and waiting for other countries to arrive. All of a sudden as the Neo Korea carrier started to land, their crest were glowing towards the carrier. ~Sai Sici~ 'Yo, bro. What do ya think is with the crests?" ~Domon~ "I dunno, but I think we better check out the Neo Korea fighter." A second later there was a could of dust from the core landers. When the Shuffle Alliance got there, the awesome Monsoon Gundam was being moved to the hangar with a large South Korean Flag draped around its shoulders simply stating the pilot came from the South. This Gundam looked a lot like Schwartz's Shadow Gundam. It had two long blades on the arms, yet the colors were like Burning Gundam. Then an odd looking core lander that looked like Shining Gundam's but with two extra jets on the side looked as if it was to ram them came out of the hanger. As it stopped, a young man probably in his early 20's, jumped out and then helped a female out. ~Shunshin~ "Hello, the famous Shuffle Alliance. I am Shunshin Lee fighter of Neo Korea and this my partner, Erin Lee and no we do not have family relations, and if you wonder why your crest glowed earlier here's your answer." did the others in response. ~Domon~ "So we have six members in the Shuffle Alliance now." ~Chibodee~ "That's three in the spades section, eh, Neo Japan." ~Sai Sici~ "Hi it's nice to see ya." ~George~ "Bonjour, Monsieur Shunshin, A pleasure to meet you." ~Argo~ "............."  
  
~Speaker~ "All participating Gundam Fighters, you are now to precede to the nearest information center and sign up for your training sessions which are martial arts." Domon, Sai, and Shunshin grin. "...fencing.." George grins. ".. and dance, that is all." Everyone frowns.  
  
A hour later, the Shuffle Alliance went Gundam on Gundam matches. Burning Gundam burned Dragon Gundam in less than a minute. Gundam Rose and Gundam Maxter had a draw. Then it was Monsoon Gundam vs. Bolt Gundam. 


	2. Surprising Attack! Monsson Finger revele...

G Gundam:  
  
Shuffle Alliance  
  
Neo Korea's Monsoon Gundam  
  
A Fanfiction  
  
Written by: Keehyuk Kim  
  
A.K.A-xXdOmOnXx  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam, the Shuffle Alliance,etc. It is owned by Sunrise Co. and Komami Co. I believe. But I do own Neo Korea's Shunshin Lee and the Monsoon Gundam, etc.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Stalker~ "Hello. There are many mysteries in today episode. The government of Neo Korea continues to brag that the Monsoon Gundam's finisher that they say it is as strong as Shining Gundam's Super Mode Shining Finger Sword. Does the Bolt Gundam have enough strength to defeat this brand new Gundam?" "Let's get things started. Sore de wa.... GUNDAM FIGHT READY, GO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Domon~ "Surprising attack. Monsoon Finger reveled."  
  
The Shuffle Alliance decided to meet in sector D, the mountains. Erin was making a quick last minute check on Monsoon Gundam. ~Erin- mumbling to self~ "Mobile Trace Suit/ System, check. Arm and leg movements, check. Blades, check. Wings, check. Monsoon Finger, check. All systems green." ~Shunshin~ "Hey Erin, hows it going?" ~Erin~ "Great!" ~Shunshin~ "Can ya come down from the cockpit for a second, I wanna show ya something." ~Erin~ "Sure." Erin disappears into the cockpit and a moment later she jumps on Monsoon's hand and is given a ride. ~Erin~ "So, watcha wanna show me?" ~Shunshin~ "Ever since I met you on the carrier, I thought that your name sounded familiar and you looked familiar. I was looking through my stuff from High School when I came across a year book from 56-57 F. C. year. I saw your picture in there and suddenly remembered you." ~Erin~ "I think I remember you to." ~Shunshin~ "Yeah, probably because we were always partners, and....." ~Erin~ "And what?" ~Shunshin~ "I have never told you or anyone this but, I loved you back in high school and I still do.' ~Erin~...blushes... "I haven't told anyone this either but, so do I. I loved you since the day I first met you. I just hoped that you would to. But now that hope is reality." ~Sai Sici~ "Yo, don'tcha have to fight Argo." ~Shunshin~ "We're going, we're going." Shunshin put Monsoon Gundam into Auto-pilot and went to the mountains. Bolt Gundam was already there and ready when he got there. ~Argo~ "Are you ready?" ~Shunshin~ "Almost." The Neo Korean got into his skin-tight mobile trace suit. It was the South Korean flag, which has a red and blue yin-yang in the middle and the universal symbols of heaven, earth, fire and water also known as the Taegukki. The extra space was white. ~Shunshin~ "Ready." ~Argo~ "Bout time." ~Shunshin~ "Gundam Fight Ready....." ~Argo and Shunshin~ "GO!" Monsoon Gundam and Bolt Gundam went into a hand-lock though Monsoon was losing. Seeing he couldn't win in that position, he jumped back and Bolt fell under his power. ~Shunshin~ (jumping) "The light of an angel's wings glow in me, so let them be reveled, Angel Wings!" The two extra jets on the core lander opened up to revel wings made of the beam material of a beam saber. Monsoon Gundam flew up into the air. ~Argo~ "Graviton." Bolt Gundam spun an iron ball on a beam chain, preparing to throw it. Monsoon Gundam put out his blades (like Shadow Gundam) and dived toward Argo, Bolt Gundam threw the ball yet Monsoon Gundam's quick wing movement saved it. Having seen Bolt Gundam had his guard down, Shunshin cut the arms of the gundam off. Argo yelled in pain. ~Shunshin~ "Time to show you Monsoon Gundam's true power." " This hand of mine is burning with a monsoon. The Korean monsoon winds tell me to defeat you. So here I go, Monsoon Fingaaaaaaar!" The monsoon finger that was burning blue struck Bolt Gundam's head causing the gundam to go offline. ~Sai Sici~ "Wow! That guy is good. Don'tcha think so bro?" ~Domon~ "Yeah his a natural like me."  
  
Later that day, Shunshin found Erin staring at the sunset from a cliff. Domon and Sai Sici were spying nearby. ~Shunshin~ "Beautiful sunset eh?" Erin jumped with shock. ~Shunshin~ "I heard that the Shuffle Alliance was having a reunion at the airport, wanna go?" Erin nods and soon they were in the core lander on their way to the airport. 


	3. AN

I am very sorry to say this, but I dun think I continue this story, unless I get some suggestions. So if u have ideas or want to take over the story, then please email me at xxdomonxx@netscape.com THX!  
  
And for all of my trusty reviewers,  
  
To KungSwingFu: Thx for the reviews and will you plz stop switching your Sn?  
  
To Hikaru: No hard feelings.  
  
To Milliardo Peacecraft: Nuriko Metallium also beat me to it. Hey! I'm South Korean!  
  
To G_Gundam_FanGirl: Thank you for the comment!  
  
~YAY! I love my reviewers. *Gives all reviewers a cookie*~ 


End file.
